Spin the bottle
by mrs.klaine4life
Summary: How spin the bottle at Rachels should have gone.
1. Chapter 1

**Spin the Bottle**

**I do not own Glee that privilege goes to Ryan Murphy. I also do not own Katy Perry and her brilliance…. Please review!**

**This is what I thought should happened with spin the bottle.**

"Let's play spin the bottle" a drunken Rachel said.

By now everyone except for Finn and Kurt were drunk. Everyone shouted their agreements and gathered in a circle. Mike ended up kissing Lauren, Puck kissing Brittany, Santana kissing Quinn. To say the least, it was hilarious.

"My turn" Rachel exclaimed as she spun the bottle. It landed on Blaine!

"Blaine Warbler, I'm gonna rock your world!"

She crawled to the center of the circle where she met Blaine. She crashed their lips together. Blaine moved his had to cup Rachel's cheek, and she put her hands on his shoulders. After about 30 seconds Kurt yelled "Ok, that's enough!"

"Your face taste awesome" Rachel said to Blaine.

"So does yours Rachel but…"

"But what Blaine didn't you like kissing me?" By now Rachel was starting to cry.

"Don't get me wrong Rachel, you're a great kisser and everything, but I'm gay.

Rachel stopped crying and looked at Blaine.

"Oh, that makes sense" she finally said. "I mean if you were straight, you would have totally loved it!"

"Don't be so sure, hobbit" Santana sneered. Rachel ignored it and said, "Okay, who's next?"

They continued playing. This time Mercedes and Sam kissed, Artie and Santana, and there was even an awkward kiss between Puck and Finn that both swore to never talk about again. Finally Kurt spun the bottle thinking _Please be Blaine. Please be Blaine! _Sure enough the bottle landed on Blaine.

"Now this is more my style" Blaine said.

Kurt turned and faced Blaine. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hands and slowly leaned in. Finally Blaine closed the gap and their lips met. Kurt's eyes fluttered closed as his lips moved against Blaine's. Suddenly, Blaine's tongue ran across Kurt's bottom lip asking for entrance, and Kurt obliged. Soon, their tongues were battling for dominance. Blaine's hand had moved to the back of Kurt's neck, and the other on Kurt's waist. Kurt's hands were clasped behind Blaine's neck playing with his hair. After about 3 minutes they pulled away.

"Wow" both of them said together breathless.

"Wanky" Santana said.

"Dolphins kissing is hot" said Brittany.

"Strangely, I am extremely turned on right now" Puck said, and Sam nodded in agreement.

Finally Rachel stood up and asked, "Okay, Who is up for some karaoke?"

Blaine stood up and said "Me!"

"Do you want to duet?"

"No thanks Rachel, I'd like to sing this one myself."

Rachel nodded and asked what he was singing, and he told her. She put in the c.d. and music flooded out of the speaker and Blaine started singing.

_This was never the way I planned_

_Not my intention_

_I got so brave drink in hand_

_Lost my discretion_

Kurt sat on the couch listening to him thinking _Of course Katy Perry._

_It's not what I'm used to_

_Just wanna try you on_

_I'm curious for you_

_Caught my attention_

_I kissed a __**boy**__ and I liked it_

_The taste of his cherry chap stick _

_I kissed a __**boy**__ just to try it_

_I hope my best friend don't mind it_

_It felt so wrong_

_It felt so right_

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_I kissed a _**boy**_ and I like it (I liked it)_

He looked at Kurt while he sang this and Kurt felt his cheeks heat up. Kurt didn't hear any more of the song because he was thinking about their kiss earlier_. I understand what people mean by fireworks now. It's too bad he won't remember anything in the morning. _Kurt thought sadly. Blaine had finished his song and was walking towards Kurt. Kurt quickly put on a smile.

"So, what did you think of the song?"

"Umm, I think it was very…uh…appropriate" Kurt stuttered. Blaine smiled and embraced Kurt.

By 1 o'clock, almost everyone was passed out. Lauren and Puck were out on the floor, Brittany was laying on a passed out Artie, Santana was slowly calming down, and Rachel had already gone up to her room. Everyone else was just scattered all over the house. Finn had left a few hours ago, and Kurt was just about to leave when he saw Blaine was still conscious.

"Do you want me to take you home?" he asked Blaine.

"No, my parents will kiiiilll me, Kurt."

"Okay, well I guess I will see you tomorrow th-"

"NO!" Blaine quickly exclaimed. "I don't wanna stay here either. Please Kurt, can I stay at your place?"

Kurt thought for a moment.

"I guess, but you have to stay quiet, okay?"

Blaine nodded and said "Okey-dokie artichokie!"

Kurt giggled and led Blaine out to his car. When they got to Kurt's house, Kurt had to put his hand over Blaine's mouth to keep him quiet. He led Blaine to the basement and Blaine collapsed on the bed,

"Do you want some pajamas or something? I'm sure I can find you something."

"That would be great, Kurt."

Kurt found some old sweatpants and t-shirt and gave them to Blaine. He then grabbed his own silk pajamas and headed into the bathroom to change. When he emerged, Blaine was already in the bed and looked up at Kurt.

"Well, uh… I guess I will sleep on the couch." Kurt said, although he didn't really want to because of the pain it would do to his back.

"No Kurtie! Sleep in the bed with me. Pwease?" Blaine asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea Blaine."

"Please Kurt? I'll be all lonely if you don't" Blaine said with his puppy dog eyes that Kurt can't resist.

"Okay, I guess…"

"Yay! Oh thank you, thank you Kurt!"

"Shh! You will wake my parents" Kurt whispered.

Blaine nodded, and Kurt got in the bed next to him. He turned away from Blaine so he wouldn't see his blush, but Blaine had other plans. He grabbed Kurt by the waist and pulled him in close, and rested his face in Kurt's back.

"G'night Kurt." Blaine mumbled.

"Good night Blaine" Kurt said and fell asleep.

**So, what did you think? I changed the lyrics a bit as you can tell. There will be a chapter 2, what will Burt do when he finds Blaine in Kurt's bed? Hmmm… Something to think about.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sadly I do not own Glee… *tear*

Surprisingly, the next morning around 6 a.m. Blaine woke up without a hangover. _Huh, I must not have drunk as much as I thought _Blaine thought to himself. He felt something warm next to him and looked down. It was Kurt. _He looks so beautiful_ he thought. Kurt was in such a deep sleep that he decided to not wake him up, but to go back to sleep. He slept until about 8 o'clock when he woke to someone screaming. He opened his eyes to find none other that an angry Burt.

"Carole, get my shotgun!"

As soon as he said this Blaine shot up in the bed, waking Kurt in the process.

"What's goin' on?" Kurt asked sleepily.

"Carole, get my shotgun!" Burt repeated. "And make sure it's loaded."

By now, Kurt remembered Blaine.

"Dad no, calm down."

"Why the hell would I calm down? And why the hell is he in your bed?"

"Dad it's not what it looks like! Nothing happened."

"What's all the noise?" asked a very groggy Finn. When he saw Blaine his eyes went wide. "Kurt what the hell is Blaine doing in your bed? God, this is not something I needed to see!"

Kurt rolled his eyes at Finn and said "Relax Finn, nothing happened, we were fully clothed the entire time."

"I don't care if you were dressed like Eskimos in Alaska! Why is he in your bed Kurt?"

"Because Dad, he was too drunk to drive home."

"So you kids are drinking now?"

"Finn and I didn't have any, if that's what you're worried about."

Burt looked to Finn for confirmation, and Finn nodded his head. Burt then turned back to Kurt and said "Family meeting in the living room in 10 minutes, and I expect to see you there too, Blaine."

Blaine nodded his head looking terrified. Ten minutes later, everyone had gathered in the living room.

"Okay, so you all know why we are here, right?" Burt asked. Carole, Kurt, and Blaine nodded while Finn looked a little confused.

"So Blaine, are you gay?"

"Dad!" Kurt exclaimed.

"No, Kurt its okay, but yes Mr. Hummel, I am."

Burt continued to stare at Blaine. "So why were you kids drinking anyway? You are all too young."

"Rachel threw a party with alcohol in hopes of writing a better song." Finn said.

"A better song?" Carole asked.

"Don't ask Carole, its Rachel we are talking about here." Kurt said.

"Okay, so you two didn't drink?" Burt asked Kurt and Finn, they both nodded. "But you did Blaine?" Blaine nodded. Burt sighed and rubbed his head. "And nothing happened?"

"No Dad, nothing happened."

"Okay." Burt looked relieved. He once again turned to Kurt and Blaine and asked "So…are you two…you know…"

"Are we what Dad?"

"Are you two dating?"

Kurt's face flushed bright red. "No Dad, we are just friends." _But I wish we were more _Kurt added silently. This seemed to make Burt feel a lot better.

"Okay, I am going to trust that you two are telling the truth this time, but Kurt, from now on I want you to ask for my permission before you have anyone that might be gay sleep over."

Once again, Kurt flushed bright red but said "Okay Dad."

"Good, now Kurt, you should probably drive Blaine home"

Kurt nodded and he and Blaine headed up to his room to get changed. Blaine changed back into his clothes from yesterday, and Kurt put on a pair of white skinny jeans, a pair of knee high black boots, and a silver Marc Jacobs button down. He then moisturized and fixed his hair. Then he and Blaine went out to his car and headed towards Rachel's to get Blaine's car.

"Look Blaine, I am so sorry about my dad."

"It's okay Kurt; he was just worried about you."

"Yeah, but that was no reason for him to threaten to shoot you!"

"Like I said Kurt, it's fine." Blaine then turned his head and looked out the window and asked "So, about last night…"

"Do you remember what happened Blaine?" Kurt asked a little worried that he may remember the kiss and never want to speak to him again.

"Yeah, I do." Blaine said. As soon as he said this they pulled up at Rachel's. He looked Kurt in the eyes and asked "Did you feel anything?"

"Umm…."

"Because I did." Blaine said.

Kurt looked at Blaine, shocked. "R-really?" he asked.

"Yes, it was amazing! It was the best kiss I have ever had."

"It was because you were drunk Blaine." Kurt said sadly.

"No, I don't think so Kurt." Blaine argued.

"Blaine, when you are drunk, every kiss feels good."

"Well, then let me see if it was the alcohol.

As soon as he said this, he pressed his lips to Kurt's. He took both of his hands and cupped Kurt's face. Their lips moved together. Kurt moaned and opened his mouth in the process, and Blaine took this as an opportunity to plunge his tongue deep into Kurt's mouth. He massaged Kurt's mouth with his tongue. He then moved his lips to press kissed to Kurt's jaw, and moved all the way down to Kurt's neck. He nipped his neck with his teeth, and soothed and cooled it with his tongue until there was a mark. Kurt moaned again. He then moved back to Kurt's lips and kissed them once more, but this time it was gentler. Then he pulled away and looked Kurt in the eyes and breathlessly said "Best. Kiss. Ever." Kurt nodded in agreement, just as breathless. They continued to sit and stare at each other for about another 10 minutes.

"So Kurt," Blaine finally said "will you go on a date with me this Saturday?"

Kurt looked surprised, but was able to stutter out an answer.

"Y-yes Blaine, I w-would love to go out on a d-date with y-you."

Blaine smiled and said "Good, I will pick you up at 7." With that he got out, leaving a very confused, yet very happy Kurt in the car.

**So? Comments? I know it was short but… Next on Spin the Bottle- the date! I will be happy to take suggestions for places and Kurt/Blaine's outfits. (I suck at fashion. So I hope Kurt's outfit in this chapter was fine.)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I am so sorry I took so long to upload this… I had band camp all last week from 8 am to 8 pm so I didn't want to do anything but sleep. It may be a while for the next chapter too considering my birthday is Wednesday! AHH I will be 15 Well I still don't own Glee, but enjoy…Oh and Kurt's outfit in this is supposed to be the same as his in Born This Way, during the Barbara Streisand number. Please Read and Review! And Kurt singing is italicized, Blaine singing is bold, and both is bold italicized.

As soon as Kurt got home, he went straight to his room and called his best friend, Mercedes.

"Hey, white boy!" Mercedes said.

"Hey 'Cedes, I have some awesome news."

"Well, spill it."

"Okay, well you know how Blaine and I kissed at the party?"

"Yeah."

"And how he was too drunk to drive home?"

"Yes."

"Well he kind of, sort of, spent the night with me."

"WHAT!" Mercedes screamed into the phone.

"Calm down 'Cedes" Kurt said "Nothing happened, but my dad found us in the bed together and started yelling for Carole to get his shotgun." At this, Mercedes burst into laughter.

"It's not funny Mercedes!" Kurt protested.

"I'm sorry white boy, but it kind of is." Mercedes said as she continued laughing.

"Mercedes" Kurt said, "If you don't stop laughing right now I am going to hang up on you!"

"No! I'm sorry boo, I-I'm good now."

"Okay." Kurt said and continued with the story. "So after my dad caught us and yelled at us and all, I took Blaine back to Rachel's to get his car, and he asked me about this kiss."

"Well, what did you say?"

"He asked if I felt anything when it happened, because he did."

When he said this Mercedes squealed in excitement on the other end.

"But I told him he only felt that because he was drunk, but he insisted that that wasn't the reason, and then he kissed me!"

"He WHAT!" Mercedes yelled. "I want details!"

"Later Mercedes, I still have to tell you the best part." Kurt took a deep breath and continued. "Well after he kissed me, he asked me out on Saturday, and I was kind of hoping you would come over and help me pick out an outfit."

"Of course I will! What time is the date?"

"He is coming over and picking me up at 7."

"Okay, I will be there at 4 on Saturday."

"Thank you so much 'Cedes, love you!"

"Love you too, boo!" And with that she hung up

**Saturday**

It was 6:45 Saturday, and Kurt was just finishing styling his hair. He and Mercedes had decided on a pair of skin tight red skinny jeans, a white button down dress shirt, a red and white striped sweater vest, and a red tie. He also had on white high top sneakers, and a red hat to top it off. At 7:03 the doorbell rang.

"I got it!" Kurt yelled.

He ran upstairs and opened the door, and there stood Blaine in tight black skinny jeans, and a maroon polo shirt. In short, he looked hot!

"Hi Blaine, you look good."

"Hey Kurt thank you, you look amazing yourself." Kurt blushed and mumbled a thanks.

"So, are you ready to go?" Blaine asked.

"Yes."

With that Blaine led Kurt out to his car. When they got to the car, Blaine opened the door for him. Blaine then got into the drivers seat and they headed out.

They had been driving for about 5 minutes when Kurt asked "Where are you taking me?"

"I was thinking we could go to Breadsticks, and then maybe take a romantic walk through the park." Blaine flashed a smile. "What do you think?"

"I think it sounds amazing." Kurt answered.

They sat in silence a few more minutes, and Blaine decided to cut on his iPod and _Teenage Dream _came through the speakers, and Blaine started singing.

**You think I'm pretty without any makeup on**

**You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong**

**I know you get me so I let my walls come down, down**

Kurt sang the next lines.

_Before you met me I was alright_

_But things were kind of heavy_

_You brought me to life_

_Now every February, you'll be my valentine, valentine_

Blaine then joined Kurt.

_**Let's go all the way tonight **_

_**No regrets just love**_

_**We can dance until we die **_

_**You and I, will be young forever**_

_**You make me**_

_**Feel like I'm living a teenage dream**_

_**The way you turn me on**_

_**I can't sleep, let's run away**_

_**And don't ever look back, don't ever look back**_

_**My heart stops when you look at me**_

_**Just one touch, now baby I believe**_

_**This is real so take a chance and don't ever look back, don't ever look back**_

From then on Blaine sang the song alone, while Kurt laughed at his attempts at making cool faces. When they got to Breadsticks, Blaine held the door open for Kurt. The waitress led them to their table, and gave them their menus.

"So Kurt, what are going to get?"

"I think the Caesar salad. What about you?"

"The spaghetti I think."

When the waitress came back to take their order, she started hitting on Blaine.

"What's your name?" she asked Blaine.

"Blaine."

"That's such a nice name." she said and she touched Blaine's upper arm. "My name is Amanda."

Blaine just smiled at her and nodded his head. As soon as she left, they both started laughing.

"S-she was all o-over you." Kurt gasped.

"I know!" Blaine exclaimed as he wiped a tear from his face.

When she came back she gave them their food and gave Blaine a flirty smile which caused both boys to go back into a fit of giggles. While they ate, they talked about the Warblers, New Directions, musicals, and of course the newest Vogue cover.

Once they finished their meal, Blaine went up to pay, and the waitress handed him her number.

"Why don't you give me a call sometime?"

"Thanks Amanda, I'm flattered and all but I don't play for your team." he said.

When he said this she looked completely shocked. He handed back her number, and he and Kurt headed out to the car. When they arrived at the park, they walked in total silence. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence though. They occasionally stole glances at each other, and every once in a while one would catch the others eye, causing them both to blush. Soon, Blaine had taken Kurt's hand in his. They walked down the sidewalk hand in hand. They didn't say anything, but their actions said everything.

They found an unoccupied park bench and sat down. Blaine put his arm around Kurt's waist and pulled him close. Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder and they stared at the stars. They stayed like this for a good half hour before they decided to leave. Blaine once again took Kurt's hand, but this time he intertwined their fingers. They held hands until they got to Blaine's car.

On the ride back to Kurt's house they sang along to the Wicked soundtrack. Too soon, they arrived at Kurt's house, and inside Kurt was a little upset that this amazing night was over. Blaine and Kurt got out of the car, and Blaine walked Kurt to the front door.

"I had a great time tonight Blaine."

"The pleasure was all mine Kurt, I had a great time." Blaine smiled and grabbed Kurt's hands.

They stood there for a few minutes just staring at each other, and Blaine leaned in for a kiss. The kiss wasn't heated like the one in Kurt's car, but it was gentler and said everything that they were both thinking. After a few moments Blaine pulled away and smiled at Kurt.

"Good night Kurt."

"Good night Blaine and thank you for a wonderful evening."

Blaine nodded at Kurt and headed towards his car and drove off. After he had left Kurt went inside and put on his pajamas and moisturized. He went to sleep with a smile on his face. He couldn't wait to see Blaine on Monday.

**So how was it? I think the next chapter will take place on Monday at school. Keep in mind that Kurt has transferred to Dalton Academy. Of course I would be glad to take ideas. **


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ok, I am so so so sorry for the delay in posting this. I have had it written since my last chapter was posted, but then I didn't feel like typing it, then I had no internet for quite a while. So besides that, I have no other excuse except for pure laziness! Since I took so long in posting this, I will post this chapter, and I am going to post a new story called Klaine drabbles (there will be 5 drabbles in that), and a Warbler drabble today. Please read it and review! So, now onto the story

Oh, and I have some of CP Coulter's characters in this chapter. If you haven't read her story, Dalton, read this and then go read it!

**Chapter 4**

Kurt woke up at 4 Monday morning to his phone alarm playing _Defying Gravity_.

Normally he wouldn't get up this early, but he decided to stay in Lima over the weekend instead of going back to his dorm at Dalton.

Reluctantly, he got out of bed, showered, moisturized, and dressed himself in the very,_ very _unflattering Dalton uniform. He was ready to go by 5:30. Dalton classes didn't start until 9 today, and it was onl hour commute to Westerville, so he would have plenty of time to stop by the Lima Bean before school.

He grabbed his phone and saw a text from Blaine.

**From: Blaine**

**Hey. I had a great time on Saturday meet the Lima Bean B4 School? Xx -Blaine **

Kurt read the text message and blushed at the "Xx" part. He quickly sent back a response.

_**To: Blaine**_

_**I had a great time too! Meet you there in 10 minutes? Xx- Kurt**_

About a minute later, he had a response.

**From: Blaine**

**Sounds good. Can't wait to see you! Xx- Blaine**

10 minutes later, they were sitting at heir usual table. Blaine had bought Kurt's coffee for him, despite the taller boy's protests. They sat in silence for a little while until Kurt blurted out, "What are we?"

Blaine gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, it's just that, we went out Saturday, and I had a great time, and from what you say, so did you. Plus, we kissed, so I was kind of wondering what this makes us?"

Blaine took a sip of his coffee before answering.

"Well, um, I was kind of hoping that we could be boyfriends, but if you're uncomf-"

"No!" Kurt interrupted, "I- I would love to be your boyfriend" he said shyly.

When Kurt said this, Blaine smiled brightly and took Kurt's hand and lightly squeezed it.

"Well, _boyfriend, _I think we should probably head to school."

Kurt blushed when Blaine said "boyfriend", but nodded his head.

They stood up and Blaine held his hand out for Kurt to take, and the taller boy obliged. They walked to their cars hand in hand, and hugged goodbye. Blaine quickly looked around to see if anyone was looking, and kissed Kurt lightly on the cheek before heading to his car.

* * *

><p>When they got to Dalton, Blaine took Kurt's hand, and intertwined their fingers. Kurt flushed at the contact, but he squeezed Blaine's hand and pecked him on the cheek.<p>

"Are you sure about this" Kurt asked Blaine.

"I've never been surer about anything" he replied.

They walked up to the doors, and threw them open. The two boys barely got 10 steps into the building before their fellow Warbler's had surrounded them. They looked from Kurt to Blaine, to their intertwined hands and started cheering.

"Well, it looks like our little Alice and White Rabbit finally got together." Evan said.

"Yes, it seems like Wonderland is finally complete." Ethan added.

Wes and David approached them next.

"Finally! No more Teenage Dream!" Wes yelled. Blaine blushed bright red at this, and avoided Kurt's questioning look.

"And NO more eye sex!" David said. If it were possible, Blaine blushed even harder.

People continued to ask questions, and the couple was more than happy to answer them. Reed and Shane made it up to Kurt and Blaine, holding hands. Reed stumbled, but was quickly caught by Shane.

"So, you guys finally got together?" Reed asked. Kurt and Blaine both nodded.

"Well, I'm really happy for you guys" he said and gave Kurt a quick hug.

While Kurt and Reed talked about clothes, Shane walked up to his brother, and nudged him with his shoulder.

"You finally got him, huh?" he asked.

Blaine sighed and said, "Yeah, and I couldn't be happier."

"I know what you mean."

"How are things with you and Reed?"

"Oh! They're great! He is so amazing." Shane said dreamily.

Blaine laughed loudly and clapped his brother on the shoulder. He walked over to Kurt, and wrapped an arm around his waist. He said a quick hello to Reed, and he and Kurt walked to history together.

The day went by quickly, and soon it was time for Warbler's practice. Once again, they were asked a bunch of questions, until Wes banged his gavel and yelled, "Warbler's meeting is now in session. Would everyone please be quiet?"

Everyone rolled their eyes at Wes's obsession with his gavel, but took their seats and shut their mouths.

"Warbler Blaine, what do you propose you sing for Regionals?" David asked

"Well you guys, I am honored that you have chosen me for the solo, but I would like to sing a duet," he looked around the room, but ended with his eyes on Kurt, "with Kurt."

Kurt looked at Blaine with his mouth slightly open and gasped. There were murmurs all over the room.

"But there are so many great voices in here." Kurt argued.

"All in favor of Kurt and I doing a duet together?"

Everyone in the room raised their hands, and the twins even raised both of their hands.

"Alright, it's settled, Warbler Blaine, and Warbler Kurt will duet together at Regionals." Wes said with a smile. He hit the table with his gavel, signaling the end of rehearsal.

Everyone had filed out of the room except for Kurt and Blaine.

"Thanks for that Blaine." Kurt said as he grabbed his boyfriend's hand.

"It was nothing. Kurt, you need to realize that I will do anything to make you smile."

Kurt smiled and gave Blaine a gentle kiss.

"So, do you have a song for us to sing?" Kurt asked.

"Umm, I was thinking, _Candles, _by Hey Monday."

"Isn't that a breakup song?"

"Oh, yeah, I guess it is." Blaine realized.

"Don't worry, I have an idea." Kurt said with a smile.

The Warbler's were next up to sing at Regional's, and they were standing backstage.

"Hey, you ready?" Blaine asked as he approached Kurt.

"Has anyone ever actually died from stage fright?"

"Aw, are you nervous?" Blaine asked with a smirk.

"Don't judge me" Kurt said to Blaine, and then he smiled and said, "Ok, you can judge me."

"I think it's adorable." Blaine replied as he massaged Kurt's shoulders. "I think you're adorable, and you and I are going to kill this."

Kurt smiled and gave Blaine a passionate kiss which the shorter boy returned. They finally pulled away and Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him to the side of the stage. The Warbler's started their harmonies, and Blaine started singing.

**(A/N Blaine is bold, **_Kurt is italicized,__**both are bold italicized**_**, **and Warblersplus Kurt and Blaine, are underlined**.)**

**Now I've had the time of my life**

**No I never felt like this before **

**Yes I swear, it's the truth**

**And I owe it all to you**

Blaine pointed to the other side of the stage where Kurt was coming out.

_Cause I've had the time of my life _

_And I owe it all to you_

**I've been waiting for so long **

**Now I've finally found someone**

**To stand by me**

_We saw the writing on the wall_

_As we felt this magical fantasy_

_**Now with passion in out eyes**_

_**There's no way we could disguise**_

_**It secretly**_

_**So we take each others hand **_(Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand)

'_**Cause we seem to understand**_

**_The urgency _(Just remember)**

_You're the one thing_

**I can't get enough of**

_So I'll tell you something_

_**This could be love because**_

The Warblers then joined in on the chorus

I've had the time of my life

No I never felt this way before

Yes I swear

It's the truth

And I owe it all to you

**(Hey baby)**

_(Hey baby)_

_With my body and soul_

_I want you more than you'll ever know_

**So we'll just let it go**

**Don't be afraid to lose control**

_Yes I know what's on you mind _

_When you say stay with me tonight _**(Stay with me, just remember)**

**You're the one thing**

_I can't get enough of_

**So I'll tell you something**

_**This could be love because**_

I've had the time of my life

No I've never felt this way before

Yes I swear

It's the truth

And I owe it all to you

Cause I've had the time of my life

And I've searched through every open door

Till I've found the truth

And I owe it all to you

**Now I've **_(I've)_**had the time of my life  
>No I never felt this way before<strong>_ (Never felt this way)_

**Yes I swear**

**It's the truth and I owe it all to you**

Now I've had the time of my life

No I never felt this way before

Yes I swear

It's the truth

And I owe it all to you

Cause I had the time of my life

And I've searched through every open door

Till I've found the truth

And I owe it all to you

**Now I've **_(I've)_** had **_**the time of my life**_

When they finished, the crowd burst into applause, and the Warbler's started to sing _Raise Your Glass_, by P!nk. When they finished, they all rushed into a group hug, and Kurt jumped into Blaine's arms. Blaine laughed and picked Kurt up off the ground and spun him around. When he put Kurt down, he kissed him passionately, earning quite a few cat calls from all of the Warblers.

They were standing on the stage waiting for the results. The Warbler's, New Directions, and the Hipster's were all nervous.

"The runner up for Ohio's 53rd annual show choir competition is…" The announcer took the card out of the envelope, "The New Directions!"

The audience burst into applause along with the other teams.

"And the winner, of the $10,000 check for their school, and going to nationals in New York, are…" he opened the envelope "… the Dalton Academy Warblers!"

The Warbler's and New Directions screamed the loudest. Mr. Schue came over and shook Blaine's hand and hugged Kurt.

"We did it Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Yes, and we did it together." Blaine smiled as he said this.

The Warbler's exited the stage and made their way to the bus. When they got to the bus, Wes had a speech that he wanted to make.

"We won this" he said, and the Warbler's screamed. "But we couldn't have done it without Kurt and Blaine, so I just wanted to say thank you two, and prepare for another duet at Nationals. So start practicing!"

The Warbler's screamed again, and then headed back to Dalton. It had been a great day.

**Ok. So how was it? It's a little longer. So please read and review! Also, follow me on twitter at wee_snaw_er. I would be more than happy to discuss topics for future stories, and I will also tweet when I update my stories!**


End file.
